


Phantom Pain.

by LarkandLioness



Category: Shades of London Series - Maureen Johnson
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Imagine your OTP, Not Beta Read, OTP Feels, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness
Summary: Stephen narrowed his eyes and gripped his phone. He never wanted to hurt her. But it would be better if he just came out with it. "Rory," He could have said so many different things then: "I don't want you to worry."Or "I know what you're trying to do.""I love you." The words rose in his throat.





	Phantom Pain.

The Ghost grabbed Stephen and hurled him into the air. He twisted sideways, and heard more than felt his head crack into something hard. He slammed into darkness.

***

Stephen woke with a groan. He stilled and lay there. He listened hard. Except for his heart pounding, it was quiet. His head swam as he tried to lift it. He smelled, saw, and felt blood. His own. The ghost was gone. What happened? The last thing he remembered, he slammed into a concrete wall. He fought a ghost. Before that, he was on his way to meet Rory. 

Rory. 

Stephen forced himself to move. He inspected his best shirt. It was bloody and stained with dirt and sweat. His phone had, miraculously, survived. He fished it out. 

The light shone in his hand, giving off a small halo of light. 

He was trapped in a cave-in! 

The battery was low. 

After testing his limbs, he eventually, quickly composed himself. He narrowed his eyes in determination and gripped his phone. He hit Call Rory. He never wanted to hurt her. Or cause her alarm. But she would be suspicious if he didn't come out with it. "I'm terribly sorry, but I may be a trifle late."

"Why?" She asked.

Despite himself, he hesitated. "Are you busy?"

"I'm waiting for you! Stephen just tell me what happened!" 

"I'm terribly sorry," He weezed. I'm afraid I've broken something...expensive."

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE YOU?" 

He slowly told her bits and pieces. When the story was over, the line went quiet, and Stephen pictured his girlfriend's stunned face. He had no idea what to say to comfort her. Rory went off to call for help, and when she got back, she babbled a story "You're okay, breathe, just breathe, don't do this to me, don't do this to me, don't do this to me, Stephen, I--!" until he had to cut her off.

"Rory --" 'I love you.' 'I know what you're trying to do.' The words rose in his throat. "I'm running out of battery." He said instead. 

"And so you called to politely cancel our date?" She made a strange sound between a laugh, sob, and snort. "Is that why you called?" 

"I didn't want you to worry!" 

"I--" the line went dead. 

His last thought was "I don't think she understood." 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: 
> 
> Person A is bleeding out from a gaping wound. In the face of Immidate death, they take out their phone. Instead of calling for help, they call Person B and try to carry on a casual conversation. They make sure to mention how much they love Person B before their time runs out. 
> 
> I'm terribly sorry! This was supposed to be very different, but I didn't have time to write it the way I wanted. I just wanted to write SOMETHING. 
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
